The Hunted
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: There were barely any survivors, and those left are split into Tribes. There's little to no food and water and your Tribe is beginning to suffer from it. Sam would do anything to feed his Tribe, even if it means crossing territories and getting himself caught by two members of another Tribe. Will Sam survive in the clutches of an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The world has changed from what they knew, into a darker and more barren place. If there were any survivors, they split themselves up into different groups called Tribes. Most of the survivors were teenagers with only one adult in each Tribe. The Tribes kept to their territories and tried to survive on little food and water, sometimes venturing into other territories to steal supplies or catch food or bring back fresh drinking water. "The little one's are getting hungry and we have little to give them, Rauch. We need to hunt and Brittany can only keep them occupied for so long.", explained Quinn as she walked over to the leader of the River-Frost Tribe. "Send out Samuel and Blaine, you and Brittany can keep the little ones calm until they return with the kill. If they're lucky enough to kill.", ordered Rauch as he looked over at the two teen boys in question. "Sam, Blaine, get your weapons ready! You're going on a hunt!", ordered Quinn as she turned around to face them fully.

Sam was first to rise from the ground, his bow in hand with the arrows strapped to his back. Blaine rose after him with a small shot gun gripped tightly in his hand with the strap over his shoulder. "Up near the river at the base of our territory the others have seen a few deer that are big enough to feed everybody for a week or so. Bring one back if you're up to a challenge.", ordered Rauch as he looked over at the boys. Sam was one of the best hunters in the Tribe with his speed, strength, and ability to remain silent and unmoving when he needed to. Blaine matched the blonde in speed and strength, but not in the ability to stay silent and unmoving. "We'll bring one back no matter how long it takes, Rauch. We'll let out a call if we run into trouble.", promised Sam as he gripped his bow tighter. "Come on.", said Blaine as he tapped the older boy on the arm and lead him out of the smaller shelter and deeper into the woods. "Be careful.", whispered Quinn as she walked back over to join Brittany in taking care of the little ones.

"If prey keeps moving we'll have to cross into the Dark-Sky Tribe's territory. We're already getting too close to them for comfort.", said Sam as he kept his eyes locked on the ground for tracks. "We'll just have to catch and kill what's on our grounds for now.", said Blaine as he looked through the trees for any sign of prey. "Which ain't much.", said Sam before he stopped dead in his tracks and put a finger to his lips. "How?", asked Blaine as he looked up at Sam in shock at how fast he was able to hear the prey. The blonde silenced him with a look that screamed a playful 'shut up' before he hooked an arrow in his bow string and knelt down close to the ground. The raven headed teen knelt down beside him and looked around in confusion. "Where?", whispered Blaine as he looked around, his hand on his gun, prepared to raise it. Sam pointed to the opposite bank of the river and there stood a 6 point buck with its head down grazing on slightly green grass. Beside him, the smaller of the two sighed and lowered his own gun.

"It's on Dark-Sky territory. We can't kill on their territory.", explained Blaine as he stood up, expecting to see the older of the pair move with him. "There the only Tribe who is well fed, they can spare a deer.", said Sam as he tightened his grip on the bow. "Sam.", warned Blaine as he looked down at him. The blonde raised his bow and drew the arrow back, his shoulders and arms tensed, prepared to make the kill for his Tribe. "Sam, don't!", warned Blaine as he made a move to take the bow from him but it was too late. The blonde released the strong and watched in satisfaction as the arrow sliced through the air and hit its target in the 'kill spot', the deer dropped as soon as it was hit. "Hell yeah.", whispered Sam as he stood up and put his bow and the arrows on his shoulder and stood up beside his best friend. "Now how do you plan on getting it? We cross territories and we'll start a damn war or something.", asked Blaine as he hit the boy on his arm. The bigger boy gave him a look that screamed 'Really?'.

"I plan on crossing the river and getting it, it'll feed us all for weeks.", explained Sam as he walked into the water, shivering at how cold it was when it soaked through his dirt covered jeans. "Are you crazy?", asked Blaine as he watched him in complete shock and fear. _Don't let me get caught, they'll kill me for sure if they see me. _The blonde walked out of the cold water on the other side and climbed up the bank to where their deer layed. He took out the knife that was strapped to his calf and sliced open the deer, removing the insides and tossing the unedible parts into the river before placing the others back into the deer's open body. "I need some help here, man. Get over here.", ordered Sam as he cut the deer in half along the spine to make it easier to carry. Blaine looked around before he crossed the river and walked up the bank, he yanked the arrow out of the deer's chest and slid it back into the blonde's carrier. "Grab one end and I'll grab the other, it'll be easier that way than one of us trying to carry it.", explained Sam as he returned the knife to its case.

"I got the back legs if you got the front and the neck with the head.", said Blaine as he picked up the back legs and the blonde picked up the front legs, supporting the neck and head on his stomach. "Let's get this out of here before somebody sees us.", said Sam as he tightened his grip. "Good idea throwing the guts into the river. They can't use it against us now.", said Blaine as he raised the legs a bit more. The second the blonde took a step forward something closed around his ankle and yanked him away from Blaine and the kill and close to a thick tree. "What the hell?!", screamed Sam as he tried to free himself, seeing that there was a thick piece of wire around his ankle that was attached to a tree, when he stepped into it the wire locked in place. "Sam! Hold still, let me see if I can get you out.", said Blaine as he dropped the kill and ran over to his best friend. He dropped to his knees and took out his own knife, trying desperately to cut the thick wire. "Forget it, man. Just get the kill back to the Tribe. I'll be fine. Go!", ordered the blonde as he gave the smaller boy a shove to get him moving. "There's no way I'm leaving you here! They'll kill you!", said Blaine as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just go! The Tribe will starve without that meat! They'll kill you, too, if they see you! Now go!", ordered Sam as he took out his own knife and tried to cut the wire where the other boy had been. Blaine gave one last look at his blonde best friend before he dragged the kill across the river and back into their own territory, dragging it through the woods and back to the shelter that the Tribe had built. "Come on! Come on!", muttered Sam as he continued to try and cut the wire. _There's got to be a way out of this. _He gave the wire around his ankle a firm tug before he used his own weight and leg to try and pull free from it. "Damn.", he whispered to himself as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting. "It looks like we got a live one, man. That wire keeps moving and pulling tight.", said a male voice. "I sure as hell hope it's an animal, we haven't ate for two days.", said the other male voice. _We haven't ate for weeks! _"Well, look at that, it ain't no animal, Puck.", said the tallest of the two teens as they walked into view.

_Oh hell. _Sam twisted and pulled against the wire even more than before, ignoring the fact that it was slicing into his ankle and drawing blood. "He sure acts like an animal, Finn.", said Puck as he walked closer to get a better look. "Are you sure it's a he? Look at its lips.", asked Finn as he looked at the boy in confusion. Anger rose in the blonde and he lunged at Finn, only to have the wire yank him back and onto the ground. The blonde snarled and rose up onto his feet and stood at his full height, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were a bit bared. "It's a he alright, and quite a fighter.", said Puck as he bent down and cut the wire apart. The second Sam saw the wire split, he bolted, only to be dragged back by Puck and thrown to the ground. "We're taking him back with us.", said Finn as he grabbed one of the blonde's arms and shoulders as Puck grabbed the other. Sam struggled and pulled against them all that he could but it was no use, they we're bigger and stronger than he was, so when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get out, he released his best alarm call. It was cut off short by one of their hands coming down over his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Damn, he's a fighter.", panted out Puck as he had to regain his grip on the blonde boy again, making sure he didnt get loose again. "We're close to camp, now, Will's going to take it from there.", explained Finn as he tightened his grip again. _Need to get loose. Get free. _Sam twisted more and dug his heels into the dirt of the ground, using it for leverage to get away when the Dark-Sky's camp came into view. Adrenaline was now pumping through the boy's veins as he dug his heels in further into the ground and came sliding to a stop, only to be yanked forward by two pairs of strong arms. "We need some help, we got ourselves a live one!", called out Finn as he gave the boy another shove. Sam stumbled and fell to his knees with the sticks painfully digging into his skin through the jeans, he was hoisted back up by Puck and held tight when a brunette guy walked over to them. The blonde glared at the smaller boy through his bangs with his chest rising and falling from the effort of trying to get loose.

"Get Will, Kurt. We got a trespasser from the river bank.", ordered Finn as he nodded at the smaller boy. "Will's coming, Finn. He was with the others helping prepare a meal.", replied Kurt as he brushed his bangs back into place. "Bring him on in, guys. We're ready.", ordered Will as he walked over to them with mud matting his curly hair. Sam twisted one arm out of their grasp when they relaxed their grip, only to have it twisted in a bad position by Will. The blonde held back a cry of pain and stilled his movements, his eyes flaring in anger, using the anger to hide the pain. "Got a fighter?", asked Will as Puck and Finn grabbed him again and hauled him into the camp. "Put him over there and tie him up, use the wire to make sure he can't get off.", ordered Will as he gestured towards one of the thick trees near their made shelters. When they dragged him over to the tree and attempted to get the coated wire around his ankle he managed to shift his weight onto one leg and landed a harsh kick to Finn's chest.

"Dammit.", cursed Finn as he got up off of the ground with pure rage in his eyes, his hand moving down to the gun on his hip. Will stopped him with a stern look and walked over to Puck, where he grabbed the blonde and forced him to his knees before he secured the wire around his ankle. "Tie his arms back, bound at the wrists.", ordered the man as he nodded over at Puck. The mowhawk headed teen took a slip of thick rope and tied the boy's arms behind his back before the man released him. "He's not going anywhere any time soon.", said Finn as he walked past the blonde, kicking dirt up into his face in the process. "Kurt, go ahead and do your thing while we finish preparing the meal.", said Will as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Whats the punishment for the trespasser?", asked Finn as he glared over at the new boy in their camp."Restraining him is enough since he already looks starved, but we'll use the regular punishment for now: No food or water, 3 days.", replied Will as he looked over at the tallest of them.

_3 days? Ha, that's no punishment. _"Go on, guys, the food will be ready to eat soon.", said Kurt as he walked over and nudged them both away from the tied boy. They nodded at him and looked hesitantly at the tied boy before they walked over to Will and the others to help get the meal prepared for the Tribe. "Why'd they bring you over here? It couldn't have been for trespassing since there's blood on your hands.", asked the brunette curiously as he knelt down beside Sam with a bowl of water in his hands and a cloth. Sam moved away from him a bit and bared his teeth to make a threat show in his actions. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to clean the wound on your ankle and the cut on your forehead. I'm guessing you were hunting near here, since you have your bow on your back.", explained Kurt as he dipped the cloth into the clear water and gently wiped the dried blood away from the wound. Sam turned his head away from the brunette and refused to make eye contact with him or even talk to him.

"The silent treatement is fine, too. Lord knows we deserve it for taking you from your Tribe.", explained Kurt as he gently turned the boy's head towards him to clean the cut on his forehead. When the brunette's hand and arm were within reach Sam latched onto it with his teeth, sinking them deep into the pale skin. "Ow, ow, ow. Okay, point taken, let go.", coaxed Kurt lowly so nobody else would hear him but the blonde. Sam slowly let go of his arm and cocked his head to the side in confusion when the brunette simply smiled at him and brushed the blonde hair out of the boy's eyes. "I'm really not going to hurt you, I only want to help you while you're here. Do you have a name?", asked Kurt as he sat down in front of the boy. "My name is Samuel, but I'm called Sam.", explained the blonde as he finally found his voice. "It's nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Kurt.", replied the brunette as he smiled over at him. Sam looked over at him and hesitantly smiled back at him, revealing newly sharpened canines that he would use if he had to.


End file.
